mi novio es un yokai
by ykys
Summary: haru es una chica normal hasta ese dia en que cambia su vida y todo culpa de ese cofre
1. Chapter 1

**_yokai_ **

Humor , romance sobrenatural

Haru x hibari

haru es una chicha común y corriente , su abuela siempre le contava historias sobre los yokai ( seres sobrenaturales ) entre las historias estan sobre los **Los Kitsune, **Los Nekomata, de **Yuki-onna, **Los Tanuki, **Orochi y mas que todo **Los Tengu ya que su abuela le gustaba mucho.************

**************** luego cuando haru cumplió 12, su abuela murió, pero antes de morir le dio a haru un cofre pequeño y le dijo " solo ábrelo cuando tengas un problema y no sepas como solucionarlo "ellos" te ayudaran y cuando veas un cuerpo herido, curarlo el te recompensara e igual con otros animales " dijo antes que serrar sus ojos para descansar .

en el funeral sentía que aparte de su familia y amigos alguien mas estaba, y oyo algo en algunos arboles y se acerco a ver y no avía nada, luego la llamo kyoko y le pregunto si estaba bien y ella le dijo " lo siento desu creo que estoy oyendo cosas" dijo caminando con su amiga.

han pasado 3 años desde que su abuela murió aun la recuerda y la quiere , pero hay algo que haru no entiende, por que no puede abrir el cofre, lo intento varias veces pero no se abre , después de que su abuela murió, la madre de haru viaja por todo el mundo por su trabajo y su padre murió cuando era pequeña y vive sola en una ,casa muy grande su madre le da dinero todas las semanas para que se mantenga, la vida de esta es mono toma levantarse , ir a la escuela , regresar y ir a dormir lo bueno que tenia haru era sus amigos kyoko una chica dulce, amable, hana es ruda pero una buena amiga , nagi muy tímida, pero muy inteligente y por ultimo i-pin experta en artes marciales .

todo estaba bien hasta que ese día llego haru quiso que ese día jamas pasara y mucho menos no quiso involucrar a sus amigas en esto , por que precisamente el día de su cumpleaños.

bien espero que les guste, este es un relax de mis historias espero que les aya gustado XD


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo .2: por fin abrí el cofre pero lo que encontré no es lo que esperaba.

haru caminaba por la ciudad de nanimori , feliz mente ya que hoy es su cumpleaños" que bien hoy es mi cumpleaños y kyoko con las demas vendrán a mi casa para celebra, y se quedaran el fin de semana, me pregunto que me daran de regalo , espero que sea algo lindo desu, "dijo en su mente , parandose en una tiende de comida para animales arrastrando una careta.

-buenos dias yuki - dijo a la persona de la tienda , su pelo de colo blanco, recogido con un listón de color morado,su piel blanca casi llegando a un tono pálido, sus ojos de color morado perlado y vestida con un quimono azul con flores de cerezo en el, es una tienda común y corriente con estantes de comida, juguetes entre otras cosas para los animales

-hola haru como estas , bienes por la comida para tus mascotas - dijo la mujer

-no son mascotas desu, son mis amigos - dijo haru algo molesta

-bien si tu le llamas amigos a lobos , perros , zorros , mapaches, aves, gatos , entre otros sabes solo te fantan los leones para que tengas un zoologico - dijo en broma - es muy amable de tu parte salvar animales heridos haru -dijo on una sonrisa

-gracias, peor no es culpa de haru desu , la casa de haru tiene un pequeño bosque y cuando salgo a pasear me encuentro con animales heridos, como lobos, los curo y los tengo en casa hasta que estén curados , no es mi culpa que siempre vengan a la casa desu, y como no soy mala les doy comida - dijo asiendo una pausa - ademas tu eres la beneficiada en esto, no te quejes - dijo con un tono serio

-cálmate, no es para tanto - dijo con una gota de sudor - se que tu abuela te dio esa casa para que vivieran tu y tu madre , peor ella esta trabajando en europa verdad -dijo cambiando de tema

-si, esta alegrando los negocios de papa, ya que el murió , mi madre se encargo de la empresa de papa y me crie con mi abuela - dijo algo triste

-lo siento, no quise sentirte mal - dijo la chica con preocupacion que haru llorara

-no es nada, solo mmm ... bueno mejor dame lo que vine a comprar - dijo haru algo triste

-lo mismo de siempre - dijo yuki

-si lo mismo - dijo haru y yuki se acerco y saco mucha comida y se la dio a haru y la puso en la careta y le pago a yuki cuando iva a salir esta la detubo

- espera haru , quiero darte algo - dijo dandole una caja - esto es para tu cumpleaños disculpame por no ir a celebrarlo - haru abrió la caja y se encontró con un quimono muy hermoso de color rosa con ramas de cerezo pintadas y el obito de color rojo con espigas de trigo pintadas en el de color dorado - feliz cumpleaños haru - dijo feliz

- gracias desu, - dijo con una radiante sonrisa

- de nada - dijo yuki

-con tu permiso me voy , tengo que llevar la comida a casa , adiós desu - dijo haru saliendo de la tienda y empezar a caminar a casa, hasta que una voz la llamo

- haruuuuuu - dijo una peli dorada

- kyoko hola , como estas - dijo haru feliz de encontrarse a su amiga de la infancia

- bien haru, ya tengo todo, para la fiesta y feliz cumpleaños haru - dijo kyoko feliz

- gracias desu - dijo haru con una sonrisa

- que es eso haru - dijo señalando la caja

- yuki me la regalo desu , es un kimono - dijo esta

- es bonito- dijo kyoko

- gracias-

- por que no vamos a tu cas ay esperamos a las demas - dijo kyoko y las dos caminaron hasta llegar a casa de esta , es una gran casa con puertas delanteras, entraron y el jardín delantero tenian cerezos en cada lado , con algunas flores blancas

- que silencioso desu - pero vio a un lobo , cuando este la vio aúllo ,- mierda - después de que aullara vinieron perro , gatos , pájaros , lobos ,entre otros , y se le tiraron en cima para la merla y mostrarle cariño ya que si no fuera por haru que los cuida , cura y alimenta hubiesen muerto

- ja, ja, ja, paren , me asen cosquillas , ja, ja ,ja ,- dijo sin parar de reír - kyoko, ja, ja, ja, ayuda - dijo apenas

- ja, ja, ja , bien por favor bajen de haru, se que la quieren pero ella tiene cosas que a ser dijo kyoko y todos se quitaron

- gracias -

- haru se ve que esos animales te quieren - dijo una voz

- hana chan hola -

- hala haru y feliz cimpleaños - dijo una peli azul

- feliz cumpleaños - dijo una chica con ropa china

- chomeri - chan , i-pin -chan hola y gracias -

-feliz cumple haru - dijo una peli roja

- hola - dijo una pelinegra

- sayu-chan y anel -chan hola - dijo con una sonrisa

- menos charla y mas fiesta - todas entraron y empezaron a celebrar la fiesta de haru , comieron abrieron los regalos , vieron peliculas y partieron el pastel

- que es eso haru - pregunto anel

- el que -

- eso - dijo señalando el cofre en el estante

- eso me lo regalo mi abuela pero nunca pude abrirlo - dijo agarrando el cofre y poniendolo en la mesa

- tal vez ahora si lo puedas aser - dijo kyoko

- esta bien - dijo agarondo el cofre y abriéndolo

- que es eso - dijo hana

- no lo se - dijo sayu , en el cofre estaba un abanico , una lampara japones , un anillo , una flecha rota , una flauta , un pincel , unos guantes y un cuaderno , kyoko agarro el anillo , i-pin el pincel , hana los guantes , sayu la flecha , anel la flauta , chomeri la lampara y haru el abanico y el cuaderno

- que dice - dijo chomeri ,y haru abrió el libro y empezó a leer

-_ querida haru si lees esto es por que e fallecido , que cumpliste 16 y que esta reodada de persona con un alma puera que no te aran daño , perdon por no estar alli pero mi enfermedad me gano , si ebristes el cofre es que tienes un gran poder espiritual al igual que llo , era de esperarse _ _ya que lo llevas en la sangre , por que eres una saserdotica ,-_

_- _queeeeeeee - dijo haru

- sigue se esta poniendo interesante - dijo hana

- _esos artículos y mi diario te ayudaran a encerar a los demonios malignos que están sueltos por que no hay nadie que los encierre , los artículos poseen un espíritu , ellos los ayudaran , lo que tiene que a ser para sacarlos es dar un poco de su sangre y saldrán , les pidon las que esten con haru ayadenlan , y porfavor perdon pero no tube otra occion , uni esta encerada en este libro ella la ayada ra solo delen de su sangre y perdon por todo - _termino de leer y todas quedaron atónitas tratando de entender

lo are - dijo i-pin

aras que - dijo hana seria

le dare un poco de mi sagre - dijo mordiendose el dedo y acando un poco y echando lo en el pincel

* * *

><p>perdón por la ortografía y comente .<p>

XD


	3. Chapter 3

perdón por la ortografía y comente .

XD

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3 :<strong> la esperanza muere al ultimo<strong>

le dare un poco de mi sagre - dijo mordiendose el dedo y acando un poco y echando lo en el pincel, pero sayu la detuvo antes de que la sangre tocara el pincel.

que estas loca, piensa antes de actuar - dijo sayu enojada

lo siento - dijo i-pin apenada - pero...- no termino porque la detubo esta

nada de peros - dijo sayu

tengo una idea - dijo kyoko

que es - dijo haru

por que no itentamos con el cuaderno, según dijo tu abuela hay un espíritu dentro de el,llamado uni por que no lo sacamos y que nos diga sobre lo que esta pasando - dijo kyoko y todas asistieron

pero quien dara su sangre para invocarla - dijo chomeri

todas , así que háganlo -dijo hana fríamente y con miedo asistieron, cada una se pincho un dedo y dejaron ir las gotas de sangre , luego de unos segundos el cuaderno empezó a brillar luego del cuaderno apareció una niña con el pelo verde oscuro corto , con un vestido blanco

hola usted vede de ser haru miuro - dijo estendiendole la mano y haru esta la agarro y saludo

hola desu - dijo la castaña - uni verdad-

si, mucho gusto, ustedes devén ser sus amigas, mucho gusto - dijo asiendo una reverencia

no el gusto es nuestro - dijo asiendo una reverencia - soy kyoko, ellas son hana, i-pin, chomeri, sayu y anel - dijo señalando a las nombradas y estas saludaron

quiero preguntarte algo uni-chan - dijo haru

que es- dijo esta

que era mi abuela realmente - dijo seria

oh la señora miuro era , una sacerdotisa que mataba, purificaba y enseraba demonios y espíritus- dijo esto seria, y miro lo que tenia en la mano- ella ensero a mas de 100 espíritus en toda nanimori - dijo esta

100 como lo izo solo - dijo i-pin

esa es la cosa no lo izo sola verdad - dijo hana

si, no lo izo solo, ella tuvo a 6 amiga que le ayudaban, cada una con un poder diferente y miuro ensero a 7 espiritus que pensaban lo mismo que ella- dijo uni

lo mismo , y que era - dijo haru

paz y tranquilidad en nuestro hogar - dijo uni - ustedes puede liberar a los espíritus atrapados para a ser los sus familiares - dijo uni

dime como son ellos - dijo anel timidamente

ellos son muy amables seguro las ayudaran - dijo con una sonrisa

entonces hagamos lo - dijo kyoko

el primero seria a tsunayoshi-kun , ya que es el mas amable - dijo uni con una sonrisa

bien si tu lo dices - dijo haru - pero donde esta sellado- pregunto esta

esta en el anillo del cielo , quien lo agarro, es el que lo liberara - dijo uni y todos voltearon a ver a kyoko

e..esta bien - dijo nerviosa y sonrojada , puso el anillo en la mesa , se mordió el dedo indice y dejo caer un poco de sangre, la cul callo en el anillo y empezó a brillar de un color naranja , todas cerraron los ojos y solo oyeron un puuf y un humo naranja apareció,.

todas estaban nerviosas de quien era "tsuna"y oyeron que alguien se caía y un " hiiiiiiii", el uno se disperso .

vieron a un chico de piel bronceada ,cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color , lleva un traje formal , camisa blanca chaleco color crema , pantalones blancos y unos zapatos blancos , las chicas se sonrojaron al ver al chico , se veía adorable .

ho..hola - dijo tsuna muy avergonzado por verse caído

tsuna-san , hola - dijo uni dándole una sonrisa

uni-chan hola - dijo tsuna dándole una sonrisa y se le quedo viendo a las chicas y luego a uni , pidiendo le con la mirada de quienes eran

oh ella es haru la nieta de miuro y ellas son sus amigas - dijo uni primero señalando a haru y luego a las demás

mucho gusto señorita miuro , sera un placer servirle - dijo tsuna inclinándose respetuosa mentes

no es necesario desu , solo puedes llamarme haru y no miuro - dijo esta nerviosa - ellas son hana , , chomeri , sayu , anel - dijo señalando a las nombradas - y ella es kyoko , ella fue la que , dio un poco de su sangre para llamarte - dijo haru señalando a kyoko y este se sonrojo al verla

_que bonita es , es como un ángel - _pensó tsuna

mucho gusto mi dama - dijo tsuna a kyoko y esta se sonrojo

mi.. mi dama - dijo preguntando nerviosa

si , usted me libero a si que le pertenezco , por eso es mi dama, aunque ayudare y seguiré ordenes de la señorita haru , usted es a la primera que tengo que proteger, a parte de la señorita haru - dijo tsuna con una sonrisa

entonces , por que no liberamos a los demás y luego les explicare unas cosas - dijo uni y haru pensó

_no tengo esperanza de tener una vida normal desu -_ dio un suspiro ,y todas se mordieron y las gotas de sangre calleron en los objetos solo se oyo un puuf con un humo cuando el humo se disperso pudieron ver a 6 chicos muy sexi

_sinceramente no tengo esperanza desu , esto va hacer un desastre _

_continuara _

* * *

><p>espero que les aya gustado xD comenten porfa<p> 


End file.
